


Incipience

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Multi, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: A quick Peter character sketch, pre-betrayal.





	Incipience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). These are [Shoebox Project](http://shoebox.lomara.org/) Marauders, because fanfic for fanfic is a thing <3

It didn’t start with grand ambition, or with resentment, or being afraid, or feeling the world’s too big and one Peter-shaped speck on its surface must somehow be offensive. He has felt all those things but never strongly enough to act on them. His friends are the ones who act, not he. 

It didn’t start because he was lonely, either, because he’s been lonely all his life, even when he was with his friends (perhaps, sometimes, especially then), and he’s well used to it. 

It didn’t start because some nefarious destiny was drawn for him, like charcoal on their Map.

***

It started this way: One day Sirius stood him up because he had Order-related things to do (or Moony-related things; Sirius likes to claim one for the other), and Lily Owled she couldn’t get a sitter, and Peter couldn’t stomach the thought of going back to work, so instead he sat alone at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, and a girl he vaguely remembered from school – Sissy, Prissy, something – dropped on the bar stool next to him, tossed back her silvery blonde hair and smiled and said, “Pettigrew, right? From Gryffindor? Buy you a drink?”

That’s how it started.


End file.
